Lagi dan Lagi
by riekincchan
Summary: Awalnya mereka hanya dua orang yang kebetulan menjadi siswa di SMA yang sama. Semuanya berubah ketika Hinata lulus. Gaara menyesal tidak bisa menyatakan perasaan menyenangkan yang ia rasakan. Mereka berjalan di alur kehidupan masing-masing. Lalu ketika takdir sedikit bermain, begitu saja, ia jatuh cinta, lagi. "Lalu apa Hinata-senpai jatuh cinta padaku?" AU. For GHLP#3. RnR please?


..."Lalu apa Hinata-senpai jatuh cinta padaku?"

"G-Gaara-san, kau adik kelasku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M**e **P**r**e**s**e**n**t**

**Lagi dan Lagi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lagi dan Lagi © Andra and The Backbone**

**A**U**. G**a**a**H**i**n**a.**

**Especially for Gaara Hinata Love Parade #3**

**[GHLP#3]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya mereka hanya dua orang yang kebetulan menjadi siswa di SMA yang sama. Hinata adalah kakak kelasnya dari tahun ke tahun. Entah kebetulan seperti apalagi yang membuat mereka terus satu kelas ketika ujian sekolah berlangsung.

Ketika Hinata lulus, ada hal yang dijadikan Gaara sebagai suatu penyesalan yang terus ia pikirkan sepanjang menjadi kakak kelas tahun ketiga. Bagai sebuah cambuk yang mengingatkan hatinya pada sebuah patah hati meski tak pernah benar-benar memulai apapun.

Waktu melaju terus, tapi Gaara tak pernah merasa hatinya melakukan pergeseran. Ia masih jadi pribadi pendiam yang merindukan kakak kelasnya.

Lalu, ketika semuanya sudah terkendali, Gaara yang telah berganti seragamnya dengan setelan jas bertemu lagi dengan Hinata.

Begitu saja, ia jatuh cinta, lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Takdir begitu kejam. Atau Gaara harusnya bersyukur dengan takdir?

Gaara tidak pernah berdoa untuk dipertemukan kembali dengan Hinata. Hidup butuh perputaran dan Gaara menjalaninya dengan baik, menurutnya.

Ia merasa hidupnya penuh kebaikan. Menjadi lulusan terbaik semasa sekolah dan kuliah lalu mendapatkan jabatan yang baik juga ketika sekarang bekerja. Ya hidupnya baik meski asmara selalu di isi dengan kekosongan. Lalu, sekarang setelah yang dilaluinya ia bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya yang selalu menuntutnya menjadi lebih baik.

Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dan seluruh permukaan wajahnya terasa panas hingga ia ingin menutupinya. Setelahnya rasa lega membanjiri hatinya.

Gaara hanya tak menyangka bertemu kembali bisa membuatnya begitu lega.

Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang tidak berambut cepak layaknya laki-laki. Ia berambut panjang, pakaiannya lebih berkelas dari yang terakhir ia lihat. Tidak ada lagi kemeja kebesaran yang menutupi tubuhnya yang ternyata indah. Bukan berarti ia memakai pakaian ketat sekarang. Hanya saja ia terlihat dewasa dan anggun, Gaara menyebutnya begitu.

Hari itu keluarga Sabaku sibuk. Shikamaru mendadak ke luar kota mengunjungi Ibunya yang sakit keras, Temari ikut bersamanya meninggalkan si kecil Hideki yang butuh jemputan di TK. Temari yang berada di bandara meminta tolong pada Kankurou yang merasa malas menghadapi keponakannya lalu menyuruh lagi pada adik bungsunya. Gaara yang tak lagi punya suruhan terpaksa berdiri di koridor TK bersama ibu-ibu lain yang menatapnya lapar.

Pintu kelas terbuka, anak-anak berhamburan keluar menghampiri jemputan masing-masing. Hideki keluar paling akhir, merajuk tak mau pulang kalau bukan ibunya yang menjemput.

"Tidak apa kan Hideki-chan, ku dengar pamanmu yang menjemput."

Suara sensei Hideki mengusik pendengaran Gaara. Ia yang penasaran berbalik cepat.

"..."

"Gaara-san?" perempuan yang jadi guru Hideki mematung. Seperti mencoba lebih dramatis angin memainkan rambutnya, juga membuat rok span selututnya sedikit berkibar di bawah terik mentari. Ia terlihat bersinar.

Hyuuga Hinata, yang selalu terlihat lebih bersinar bagi Gaara.

Ketika itu terjadi Gaara harus mengakui

Takdir bisa begitu indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari setelah pertemuan mereka di TK, Gaara yang selalu mengaku punya banyak pekerjaan menjadi lebih sering menjemput keponakannya membuat Temari penasaran apa yang membuat adiknya sangat bersemangat mengunjungi TK, seperti itu adalah hal yang menjadi kesenangannya. Padahal Temari tahu, Gaara tak pernah suka hal yang merepotkan.

Dan menjemput Hideki adalah hal yang merepotkan bagi Gaara.

Ketika ditanya Gaara hanya tersenyum, meski hanya sedikit tarikan ke atas.

Intinya Gaara tersenyum. Dan Gaara yang tersenyum lebih terlihat mengerikan.

"Gaara-san sekarang sudah jadi bos ya, hebat." Matanya yang menunjukan rasa jujur tak pernah berubah. Ia masih pribadi hangat, sehangat tempat matahari terbit.

Kini mereka duduk di bangku panjang dekat air mancur taman kota. Hideki tertidur dipangkuan Hinata setelah lelah berkeliling taman. Gaara sengaja mengajak mereka ke sana. Bukan hanya karena permintaan Hideki. Juga ingin bersama mantan kakak kelasnya lebih lama. Dari kejauhan orang-orang yang menatap berpikir mereka adalah sebuah keluarga.

"Aku hanya menjalani peran yang Ayah berikan." Kata Gaara kalem. Ia tidak berusaha merendah hanya mengatakan kejujuran. Karena itulah yang terjadi. Ia tak pernah bisa jadi dirinya sendiri. Di belakang akan selalu ada Ayah yang menyetir apapun perbuatannya.

Hinata menatap langit cerah yang biru, awan putih bergradasi keemasan. Hari sudah mulai sore tapi langit masih secerah siang hari. Membuatnya semakin tidak mau pulang. Hideki yang dipangkuannya tertidur pulas tapi Hinata tak keberatan meski pundaknya mulai merasa pegal.

Ia tertawa kecil, tawa yang merdu. "Dulu, Gaara-san pernah bilang mau jadi Politikus."

"Kau sendiri bilang mau jadi Dokter, tapi malah terdampar jadi guru Taman Kanak-kanak."

Di sini mata Hinata terlihat lebih bercahaya, lebih hidup. "Aku... tidak tahu. Mungkin panggilan jiwa."

Gaara tertawa kecil. Tawa istimewa untuk Hinata. "Kau bilang yang seperti itu tidak mempan. Kau juga bilang tidak mau jadi guru karena hanya sakit hati ketika tidak dihiraukan oleh murid." Gaara menunjuk sisi kepalanya dengan telunjuk. "Di sini masih tersimpan rapi."

Hinata memandang kagum juga malu. "Gaara-san masih ingat?! Ku pikir sudah lupa. Itukan sudah lama." Sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak akan." Ucapannya terdengar bangga.

Hinata memandangi Gaara dari samping, menyadari begitu banyak yang berubah. Rahang tegas, terlihat lebih matang dan dewasa. Gaara yang ini bukan lagi anak SMA yang suka mendengarkan musik di manapun. Terlihat lebih tampan.

"Gaara-san berubah ya?"

Gaara yang masih menyisakan tawa yang berubah jadi senyuman menoleh.

"Lebih lepas, lebih ekspresif. Padahal dulu pendiam sekali."

Kau yang membuatnya begini.

"Aku harap kau terus begini, ya. Biar cepat dapat pacar."

Hanya kau yang ku inginkan.

"Tidak ada hubungannya."

"Ada, kalau kau sedikit ramah begini banyak wanita yang jatuh cinta."

Tidak begitupun banyak gadis yang mengantri untuk Gaara. Masalahnya hati Gaara sudah tersangkut pada Hinata. Mungkin tersangkut sangat kuat, karenanya Gaara tidak bisa move on, itu kata anak remaja jaman sekarang.

Kalau sedikit ramah banyak gadis yang jatuh cinta, pertanyaannya adalah...

"Lalu apa Hinata-senpai jatuh cinta padaku?"

Gaara terlihat serius. Hinata yang tadinya berpikir Gaara hanya menggodanya sedikit ragu.

Ia gelagapan

"A-aku," matanya mencari hal yang bisa dijadikan pelarian. Ia menemukan sebuah mobil di luar gerbang taman membunyikan klakson. X5 Berwarna hitam mengkilat. Lalu bernapas lega.

Si pengendara keluar menghampiri Hinata dengan Gaara yang canggung padahal tadi terlihat akrab. Lalu menyapa dengan riang. "Hei baby, Sabaku-san."

Gaara hanya menganggukan kepala. Tidak berniat membuka mulut.

"Aku bukan bayi." Hinata berpura-pura melupakan kejadian sebelumnya. Membuat Gaara kecewa.

"Ok, maaf. Aku menjemputmu ke sini, Honey."

"panggilan itu menggelikan." Komentar Hinata meski ada warna merah di sekitar pipi.

"Oh, ayolah."

Gaara hanya bisa diam. Menjadi pribadi dahulu ketika melihatnya. Pendiam dan suram. Membuktikan betapa ia menyedihkan.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Jam lima sore. Ternyata ia sudah hampir seharian bersama Gaara dan Hideki. "Baiklah, kita pulang." Hinata menatap Gaara. "Aku pulang ya, Gaara-san."

Jangan, pulanglah bersamaku jangan dengan si brengsek itu.

Gaara mengangguk. Ia mengangsurkan kedua tangan pada Hinata. Berniat mengambil Hideki. Hinata kehilangan sedikit beban. Punggungnya yang ditegakkan terasa pegal. Hideki yang kini berpindah gendongan menggeliat, sedikit terganggu.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Gaara-san."

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih."

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau telah menemani Hinata. Bye, Sabaku-san."

Setelah menundukan sedikit kepala Hinata dengan pria bermata biru itu pergi.

Pertanyaan lain muncul

Lalu kenapa Hinata-senpai tidak jatuh cinta padaku?

Ck, percuma saja. Ia sudah punya tunangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berulan-bulan kemudian. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim hujan. Tapi Gaara yang tak lagi bertemu Hinata malah merasakan dadanya diliputi rasa panas membara penuh kerinduan. Ia terus menjemput keponakannya, berharap dan bersabar menghadapi ibu-ibu genit yang sejenak melupakan suami yang bekerja.

Ia tak mau bertanya, setidaknya belum mau.

Hingga dua minggu kemudian ia bersedia menurunkan harga dirinya dengan bertanya pada Temari.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi ku dengar, Hinata-sensei mempersiapkan pernikahannya." Temari memandang penuh selidik. "Untuk apa kau bertanya?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Apa kau―"

"Sudah ku bilang bukan apa-apa."

Temari geli, baru sadar perilaku Gaara yang salah tingkah. "Kau menyukainya ya? Ah sayangnya, Hinata-sensei sudah mau menikah. Tapi itu bukan apa-apa. Kau tetap bisa berusaha selama janur kuning belum melengkung."

"..."

Malam itu, Gaara terus berpikiran apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Terus hidup dalam geraknya yang selama ini tak pernah bergeser atau membuat pergeseran. Bukan untuk mencari yang lain. Tapi untuk mencari cara agar mempertahankan Hinata selamanya.

"―kau tetap bisa berusaha selama janur kuning belum melengkung."

Mungkin berusaha sekali lagi tidak apa-apa.

Ya, berusahalah Sabaku Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya kembali normal. Maksudnya kembali seperti dulu, bagi Gaara. Ia tidak lagi menjemput keponakannya karena ia tahu Hinata tak lagi ada di sana. Setidaknya sampai pernikahan itu tiba. Tinggal menunggu undangan terselip di kotak pos depan rumahnya. Tapi Gaara tahu ia tak pernah mengharapkannya.

Gaara menghela napas. Rasa lelah memenuhi hatinya, membuatnya merasa sesak. Ia kembali menghela napas, kali ini lebih panjang. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini ia sering melakukannya. Bagai kegiatan rutin. Setidaknya menghela napas membuat beban pekerjaan yang tidak habis-habis sedikit berkurang. Tapi tidak semua permasalahan selesai hanya dengan menghela napas. Gaara tahu itu.

Belum lagi masalahnya dengan Hinata yang menurutnya tak ada titik temu. Ia ingin merencanakan semuanya, tapi pekerjaannya yang minggu lalu terbengkalai karena ia lebih sibuk menghabiskan waktu menjemput Hideki harus diselesaikan sekarang.

Menelantarkan pekerjaan tidak baik rupanya.

Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa semakin melemah kesandaran jok mobil dan menaikan suhu pendingin lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Hari ini cuaca panas padahal sudah musim hujan. Ia Memijit pelipisnya yang sekarang selalu mengerut lalu menatap jalanan yang bukannya lengang semakin lama malah semakin macet. Memperburuk suasana hati. Bosan, ia mengganti fokus pandangan ke arah samping, ke toko berdinding transparan. Tempat membeli berbagai macam gaun.

Butik

Pandangannya sekarang berganti pada seorang gadis di dalam sana yang sedang berputar di depan cermin. Mencocokan gaun pernikahan dengan tubuhnya. Ia terlihat berbicara dengan temannya sesekali tertawa kecil. Lalu Gaara tidak sadar ia telah turun meninggalkan Limousine yang menghalangi mobil lain untuk maju meski hanya satu senti.

"Apa seleramu pria bule?"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata keluar dari kamar pas. Ia berputar di depan cermin. Berusaha percaya diri memakai gaun pernikahan berwarna putih tulang yang menurutnya terlalu indah dipakai olehnya.

"Bagaimana Sakura?"

Sakura berbinar. "Hinata..."

"T-terlihat aneh, ya?" Hinata kikuk

"Kau cantik! Sayang sekali calon Suamimu tidak ikut." Sakura belum puas memandangi temannya. ia terus menatap Hinata membuatnya semakin malu.

Mereka yang asyik tidak menyadari pintu yang dipasangi lonceng berbunyi. Lalu kejadian itu begitu cepat.

Yang Hinata tahu, Pria itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi bayangannya di cermin, mencengkram kedua lengan atasnya lalu bertanya hal yang menurut Hinata aneh.

"Apa seleramu pria bule?"

"Eh?"

Gaara yang direspon lambat kembali bertanya. "Apa seleramu selalu begitu? Bermata biru dan berambut pirang." Dulu Naruto, lalu sekarang pria bule yang ia kenal dengan nama Deidara.

"Apa harus cerewet?" Naruto dan Deidara adalah orang yang berisik.

"Apa harus ceria dan humoris?"

"Apa... apa harus begitu?"

Hinata kebingungan. Ia mencari pengangan tapi saat seperti ini Sakura malah menghilang.

**Shit**

"Apa... aku harus begitu?" agar kau mudah mencintaiku

Mata Hinata melembut, ia tak lagi menghindar. "G-Gaara-san, kau adik kelasku." Akhirnya Hinata mengerti perasaan Gaara, tapi lebih memilih menolaknya halus.

"Mantan adik kelas." Ralat Gaara

Hinata mencari alasan lain. "A-aku lebih tua darimu."

Persetan!

Gaara menarik tengkuk Hinata, dengan paksa menabrakan bibir keduanya. Mencium Hinata. Tidak memberikan waktu mengambil napas. Mengabaikan Hinata yang melotot kaget.

Gaara sudah menunggunya lebih dari Deidara mengenal Hinata. Ia selalu menunggu untuk berdiri pantas di sebelah gadis impiannya. Meski membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Gaara menyadarinya. Ia dulu memang tak pernah mengambil tindakan apapun. Tapi kini, setelah waktu tujuh tahun ke belakang dilalui tanpa Hinata. Apa setelah itu Hinata pikir Gaara akan diam saja melihatnya meraih bahagia dengan pria yang bukan dirinya?

Jawabannya ada pada tindakan Gaara

Setelah melepas ciumannya bukan berarti Hinata juga lepas. Tangan Gaara yang menangkup kedua pipi Hinata yang selalu merona mendorongnya lagi, memberi kecupan di kening.

"Aku lebih muda, tapi aku lebih tinggi darimu." Kecupan di kedua mata

"Aku lebih tampan." Kecupan di ujung hidung

"Aku sekarang mapan, kaya juga dewasa. Tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa membuatmu menolakku." Terakhir di bibir.

Hinata yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa diam. Menunggu Gaara selesai karena percuma memberontak sekarang. Itu akan lebih menyakitinya. Lebih baik diam dan mencoba menikmatinya.

Apa?

Tadi Hinata berpikiran apa?

Kakinya bergetar gugup. Tangannya serasa dingin. ia menjadi gadis remaja dahulu yang jatuh cinta pada adik kelasnya.

"Kau tak bisa menolakku." Meski begitu perkataannya penuh rasa putus asa. Ia sudah dalam batas tapi tak bisa berhenti. Tidak mau.

Mata Hinata yang melebar, melembut. Tangannya menggapai leher Gaara. Memeluknya erat.

Dulu sekali. Setelah patah hati karena Naruto, Hinata pernah menyukai Gaara yang selalu jadi teman sebangkunya di ujian sekolah. Tapi tak pernah berani menunjukannya dan lebih memilih memupuk di hati terdalam. Bertahun kemudian ketika ia sudah punya laki-laki yang bersedia di sampingnya. Gaara datang lagi dengan segala kemewahan perasaannya yang seakan membludak. Tak terbendung. Betapapun Hinata melupakannya. Ia akan kembali menjadi Hinata yang suka pada Gaara.

"Aku juga... suka."

Gaara tak lagi tahu perasaannya yang begitu berbunga. Ia menggumam, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa kaku pada pundak Hinata, ia lelah juga lega. Kedua tangan besarnya membungkus tubuh gadis yang sudah digenggamannya, erat.

"Terima kasih..."

Terima kasih... Tuhan.

Di luar rintik hujan keluar dari celah-celah langit. Membuat aspal basah dan menimbulkan aroma has. Kendaraan bersahut-sahutan karena sebuah Limousine yang menimbulkan kemacetan lebih parah.

Tin tin!

Di sebuah butik berdinding transparan seorang pria berkaus putih masih memeluk seorang gadis bergaun pengantin. Kombinasinya yang tidak sempurna membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian.

Gaara tidak peduli mobilnya sudah membuat masalah.

Tin tin!

Ah, biarkan waktu sedikit untuk mereka.

Lalu, Deidara?

Kalian bisa membayangkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku memang salah―**

**karena tak mengakui dari awal**

**Aku memang hina―**

**karena terlalu pengecut mengatakannya**

**Karena dulu aku merasa tak pantas**

**Tapi sekarang aku tak bisa mengakhirinya**

─**0o0─**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please jangan sambungin lirik lagu sama ceritanya karena emang gak nyambung :')) aku milih judul ini hanya karena ngambil sudut pandang Gaara ama Hinata yang lagi-lagi jatuh cinta sama orang yang sama haha. Aku udah coba nyari ide tema yang pake musim dingin karena bertepatan sama lahirnya Hinata-chan tapi tapi tapi salahkan imajinasiku yang malah mikirin musim panas dan musim hujan #OemJi ah gapapa deh ya yang penting aku udah bisa mewujudkan impianku buat ikut event tahunan ini #eaa. Dan maaf kalau ceritanya ngebosenin juga kalau OOC.**

**Selamat ulangtahun Hinata-chan makin cantik ya dan semoga makin banyak yang sayang sama kamu:') *telaat oy**

**Selamat ulangtahun Gaara-kun makin berkarisma ya:))**

**Selamat tahun baru semuanya :)))) *ini juga telat**

**Oh ya kata terakhir di bawah itu kalau pernah denger lagunya pasti tahu deh aku ngambil lirik yang mana ^^**

Thanks for reading.

**YR, **

**Minggu, 19 Januari 2014**

**Sign out.**

**Senang sekali jika bisa dapat review dari kalian :')**


End file.
